


of selcas, asmr videos, and oral fixations

by diamondjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjaem/pseuds/diamondjaem
Summary: that one-time jeno met jaemin at a closed-curtain fansign





	of selcas, asmr videos, and oral fixations

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~ I’m sorry i haven’t been able to update glass hearts yet,,,, i had a bit of trouble with where i wanted to take the plot :< i’ll try to update within the week but for now, have this nomin pwp (i don’t think this really is pwp tho?) i wrote bc jeno insists on posting selcas with random things in his mouth and his jsmr vids,,,,
> 
> tell me if you want more, i might make it into a social media au (as soon as i buy a new phone)
> 
> the closed-curtain-fansigns are something i saw got7 do, idk the proper term for them but i can only find one video of it:  
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Lh1MFhacWc) (at 00:38)
> 
> talk to me ♥ [twt](https://www.twitter.com/diamondjaem) and [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/diamondjaem)  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated (wink wink)

Na Jaemin is Lee Jeno’s number one fan. He’s the youngest and most successful CEO South Korea has ever had but no one knew who he was. His father chose to keep him hidden, to keep him safe from their rival companies. After his father gave him control, the prodigy did everything he could to make their company rise to the top without revealing his identity.

But just as every young man has a secret, he has one as well. He’s been infatuated with a certain idol named Lee Jeno for a little over two years now. He’s been the subject of the young CEO’s dreams and wet dreams. Many nights Jaemin fell asleep after jacking off to the idol’s selcas which features him putting random things in his mouth and/or his ASMR videos which usually has closeup shots of his beautiful hands and handsome face.

Lee Jeno is a famous idol and MC. His eyes are one of the first things fans and non-fans notice about him, the way they turn into little crescents when he smiles. But the first thing Jaemin sees is his plump lips. His lips which often shows just how much of an oral fixation he has.

For Jeno’s 5th year debut anniversary, the now 21-year-old beloved idol decided to do an on-stage-curtains-closed-one-hour-one-on-one with whoever wins the raffle on the day of his fanmeet. Jaemin made sure to use everything in his disposal to win that raffle, morals and honesty be damned. So, on the day of the fanmeet, when he was announced as the winner, he couldn’t help but smile ear-to-ear, being powerful yet staying hidden really had its perks sometimes.

He was then called onstage to start the one-on-one, the fangirls were surprisingly shouting for him to have fun. They said they’re happier it’s not a girl who won, so there’s no chance of developing a romantic relationship. To which Jeno quietly laughed, giggling at the irony of the situation that his fans doesn’t know he’s attracted to guys.

As Jaemin enters the curtained booth, Jeno couldn’t help but stare in awe at the beauty of the man approaching to sit in front of him. He looks so ethereal he wonders why the guy wasn’t an idol like himself when he certainly had the looks for it. He also can’t stop his eyes from flitting over to the bulge in the other’s pants and wonders if it can get any bigger. Jeno just wants to drop to his knees to suck him off and finally feed his oral fixation. He shakes his head at his lewd thoughts, trying not to feel the blood rushing to his crotch.

“Hello! I’m Jeno!” the idol exclaims happily, reaching out his hand to the “lucky” fan.

"Baby, everyone in here probably knows your name.” Jaemin smirks. “But still, it is nice to finally meet you.” He shakes Jeno’s hand, fingers lingering as they part. His hand reaches for Jeno’s cheek, blushing from being called "baby" by such a handsome man.

"Such soft skin baby, I'm sure you have soft lips too." Jaemin says, moving his hand to ghost his thumb Jeno's lips.

In his defense, he really did try to hold himself back but something in him snapped and it moved him to slowly take the other's thumb in his mouth and start to suck.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Wow, you’re so eager. Do you always suck your fans’ fingers like that? I’m surprised you haven’t had a scandal yet. Such a vulgar act for an idol like yourself.” Jaemin says in a disapproving tone. Jeno whimpers, sitting upright, and snapping back to reality. “Shit, I’m sorry hyung, that was inappropriate. I didn’t mean to.”

Jaemin's eyes widen a bit, the idol calling him "hyung" out of panic is something he's never imagined, considering he's a few months younger, but it doesn't stop his hand from absent-mindedly reaching to palm his hardening cock.

"It's alright baby, we both know you meant to do that. I'm not complaining." he says and moves to caress the idol's face, Jeno subconciously leaning into the touch.

"Can I kiss you?" Jeno asks, eyes pleading, flitting upward towards the other.


End file.
